<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrong Tie -                                 Draco's Athenaeum by dracosathenaeum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592691">Wrong Tie -                                 Draco's Athenaeum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracosathenaeum/pseuds/dracosathenaeum'>dracosathenaeum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:43:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracosathenaeum/pseuds/dracosathenaeum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re secretly dating Draco and accidentally walk into the great hall wearing his tie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrong Tie -                                 Draco's Athenaeum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Hufflepuff dating a Slytherin was pretty impossible right? I mean Potter has half the school thinking they’re all death eaters and so soft, kind-hearted Y/N should have nothing to do with one, right? Especially not Draco Malfoy, the embodiment of a cocky, arrogant Slytherin bastard. For one, if this was a fictional story; Draco would be the main character and you’d be some extra in the background tripping over her own two feet.</p>
<p>Yet here you were, trapped against a wall, legs wrapped around Draco’s waist as he made your entire body tremble. Your hands were in his hair, tugging lightly as one of his hands held you by your waist and the other wrapped around your neck. Your mouth was slanted over his, lips moving feverishly against one another’s, pulling away only when you truly struggled to breathe. Even then he was nipping at your neck, sucking on spots that drew out particularly loud moans from you, eager to taste you on his tongue for as long as possible.</p>
<p>“Draco…” you half moaned “Dinner started 10 minutes ago, I’m sick of making up ridiculous excuses every day.” He simply hummed in response, too busy lightly sucking on your neck, being careful not to leave too many suspicious marks. Though you both knew, if he could, he’d cover you in love bites, so people knew you were his and his alone.</p>
<p>Hooking a finger under his chin, you brought your lips back down to his, leaving one last bruising kiss before pushing at his shoulders to get out of his hold. The arrogant bastard simply stood at arm’s length, biting his lip looking damn proud about how utterly wrecked you looked from a simple make out session. Your cheeks were flushed, breathing ragged and uniform askew, it couldn’t be more obvious what had just occurred.</p>
<p>Obviously just staring at you wasn’t enough so the cheeky git leant back in, determined to finish what he started but you simply dipped under his arms, hands grabbing at your robe and tie lying forgotten on the floor. You two really had to find some place better to sneak off to then a broom cupboard; dorm rooms were just too risky whilst no one knew about the two of you yet. Whilst most people would say a death eater doesn’t deserve you, you thought quite the opposite. How had you gotten this lucky and managed to get the Draco Malfoy to fall for you? He had a heart of gold, yet no one wanted to look past his house and family name.</p>
<p>“Leave 5 minutes after me yeah? Don’t want to get caught by anyone, especially Filch.” Throwing your robes and tie on, you gave Draco one last peck (okay that one peck may have led to 5 more minutes of making out but whose counting), before practically sprinting down the corridor toward the great hall, hands smoothing down your uniform as you ran.</p>
<p>“Where have you been? You disappeared straight after potions!”</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry! I was looking for Luna, she’s tutoring me in potions.” You had stopped trying to make your lies too convincing at this point, you just needed to distract them until they forgot. Unfortunately, you were too busy piling Yorkshire puddings onto your plate to realise that conversations around you had stopped and that all of your friends and half of Hufflepuff were staring at your tie, specifically, Draco’s tie.</p>
<p>“What are you all staring at?” Your hands went to your face, expecting something to be growing on it, but as your eyes followed theirs, you saw the striking green tie in place of the usual yellow.</p>
<p>“Y/N?! Whose tie is that? ARE YOU DATING A SLYTHERIN? HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US? IS THIS WHY YOU’VE BEEN SNEAKING OFF?” By now half the great hall had turned to see what was going on and heard Hannah basically scream a howler you.</p>
<p>And because you are the unluckiest witch alive, Draco Malfoy happens to walk in at that exact moment. With a hand in his pocket and his signature ‘my father will hear about this’ face on, he looked the definition of the Slytherin Prince. Yet that rope of yellow around his neck answered everyone’s question and shattered his oh-so-carefully built image. Instantaneously murmurs started going around the great hall, not one person had seen this coming and neither Hufflepuff nor Slytherin would be letting either of you live this down anytime soon.</p>
<p>“What are you all staring at? Pansy, close your mouth that is disgusting. What is wrong with all of you today.” Draco clearly hadn’t caught on yet, for such a clever wizard he could be extraordinarily thick. Though you did suppose, this time, you were just as thick.</p>
<p>Zabini not so subtly pointed to his tie and then to yours. Draco whipped his head towards the Hufflepuff table, and you swear you had never seen someone move their head so fast, his grey eyes searching for yours. And then as you locked eyes, you clearly had the same thought run through your minds; “oh shit.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>